My Hat!
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: The Millennium Earl has lost his hat! OMFG Who has it! Warning:Pure crack O.o RoadXAllen, EarlXHat, TykiX?


Echo: Okay, I was watching Road's Song on youtube, and the translators screwed up. So, instead of the song giving out a creepy vibe, I busted out laughing. Cuz it's supposed to be

"Seraching for his precious heart"

But, it said,

"Searching for his precious Hat"

So, I needed an oxygen mask, cuz I couldn't then I thought, 'OMG HIS HAT IS MISSING IM GONNA DIE!'

And TADA! A CRACK FIC IS BORN!

Road: Echo does not own anything, otherwise Allen and I would be together :3

* * *

Chapter 1: OMFG MY HAT!

The Millennium Earl was out walking one day, humming Road's song, when all of a sudden a gust of wind came out of nowhere, and carried off his precious hat.

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS HAT!" He cried. Chasing after it, he stumbled and fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Millennium Earl screamed, shaking his fist in the air,"NOT MY PRECIOUS HAT, NOOOO!"

~10 Minutes Later~

"I have called you all here to inform you that my precious hat is missing. Tyki, Road,"

"Yes."

"You two will find the perpetrator who stole my hat, dismissed."

"Tyki, since when did Lord Millennium love his hat so much?" Road questioned.

"You just wouldn't understand a bond between a man and his hat," Tyki replied, while putting on his favorite hat.

"Ugh. Fine," Road opened a portal to the human world, and walked through, "Come on Tyki, hurry up."

With that said, they both stepped through.

* * *

Allen Walker strode down the street beside his best friend.

"So Kanda, why are we here again?" He inquired.

"There have been several sightings of the Millennium Earl, so Kumoi sent us to investigate," Kanda gruffly replied.

"Well geez, you don't have to be so mad about it," Allen replied.

"I. AM. NOT. MAD," Kanda glared at him," Stupid Moyashi!"

"My name's Allen!" He retorted.

"Che,'' Kanda scoffed.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to do now, BaKanda?"

Kanda let out an aura that could kill. He twitched, "How should I know, beansprout?"

"It's Allen! Yuu,'' Allen smirked.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Kanda yelled, along with some inappropriate language.

Suddenly, a hat rolled over towards them. Allen bent over to pick it up, "Hey Kanda, does this hat seem familiar to you?"

"I SAID DO NOT CALL ME THAT, AND I DON'T KNOW!" Kanda seethed.

Allen placed it on his head, "What do you think," Allen smiled, "I look good, huh?''

Kanda blushed, "I guess."

~Meanwhile~

Tyki and Road lay sprawled ontop of a hill.

"Tyki~ Where is that stupid hat," Road complained, "That frickin' thing is too much trouble."

"I couldn't agree more, but," Tyki paused and looked around him, "I can't stand seeing his bald head anymore. It's scary."

They both shivered. They would be scarred for life.

Then, out of the blue Road sang,

"~Seman ko wa sagashiteru

Daichi no hatto sagashiteru,

Anata wa atari Dashikameyo~ "

Tyki, who was trying so hard not to laugh, busted out laughing, and clutched his stomache.

"That sounds so creepy, yet so funny," He started crying he was laughing so hard.

"If you're done, let's go. I need someone to kill, okay Tyki~"

"Just don't have to much fun without me, okay"

"Ugh, fine," Road hopped off the hill, and went to look for Lord Millennium's hat.

* * *

Hearing a crack behind him, Allen spun around, "Who's there?"

"Allen Walker, I knew I should've killed you long ago. How could you steal my precious hat!" The Millennium Earl cried.

"Oh! This is yours. I would give it back, on one condition."

"What is it?" The Earl asked impatiently.

"I would like you to stop making akumas, otherwise the hat will die," Allen said.

The Earl looked flustered.' my hat. . .akumas. . .my hat. . .akumas. . .my hat. . .akumas'

"You've got yourself a deal, now gimme my hat back, please!" The Earl begged.

"Fine. One more thing though," Allen paused, "Road is mine. Got it?"

The Earl cocked an eyebrow, "Okay Okay! Just gimme my hat."

"Here." Allen threw the hat at the Earl, "Now get out of my site."

The Earl scrambled away to saftey.

'Now, to find Road.' Allen thought.

"Allen?" Came a voice behind him.

"Road?" Allen called.

"So. . . marrige huh?"

"Yup," Allen smiled and kissed her.

~Fin~

* * *

Echo: Awwwwww happy ending! Please review

I shall give you Kanda Plushies :D

Allen: Well By Everyone!


End file.
